


Free time club

by Kalefry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After School Club, EVERYONES A TEENAGER YAAAAY, F/M, Fluffy, High School AU, Humanstuck, Slow Burn, junuor year, kinda edgey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalefry/pseuds/Kalefry
Summary: In your bored daze one day you create a club called the “free time club” where you and whoever joins get to play board games, watch YouTube videos, and laze around after school in the old music room. This club has been going on for half a year before the school complained to you about how you needed more members to join (you only had 5 members,,, 3 of them were ur friends lololol) or make your club at least a little more productive before the club would be shut down. Suprinsingly however!!!! Someone comes to help you organize this club and get more members!!! Not willingly of course (hehehehe)





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat May be a liiiiitle ooc but hopefully he’s not too much for y’all :)

In your bored daze one day you create a club called the “free time club” where you and whoever joins get to play board games, watch YouTube videos, and laze around after school in the old music room. This club has been going on for half a year before the school complained to you about how you needed more members to join (you only had 5 members,,, 3 of them were ur friends lololol) or make your club at least a little more productive before the club would be shut down. Suprinsingly however!!!! Someone comes to help you organize this club and get more members!!! Not willingly of course (hehehehe) Let’s see how this plays out.


	2. Introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter lol I rlly wanted to get introductions out the way tbh but dw! More Karkat shall be put in future chapters! (If I have future chapters yikes)

“No way...”  
The day had seemed to start off normally, you talked to some people, went to first period, ate breakfast, tried to pay attention, failed at that, then cried as usual. However, today seemed to be completely different, all your friends who were in the “Free Time Club” seemed to be giving you looks of worry? while you passed them in the halls instead of waving at you. Though it was weird you tried to brush it off thinking that maybe they just had some tea™ to spill. What kind of tea could it be though? Would it be piping hot, slurpy slurpy, spiced up tea? Or was it something you did? Did you say something dumb yesterday!? Jeez now look at you! Trying to remember if you offended anyone yesterday! Maybe you did.... No, if you had someone would confront you about it right? Or what if there was a rumor about you no one wanted to tell! Oh jeez your life is over! Time to move away and never come back here agai-

“Well that’s pretty fuckin weird.” You jumped out of your thoughts and turned around quickly to see Sollux right behind you. He gave you an odd look before continuing “Why’s everyone been giving you such weird looks? Did you say something stupid again?”

You gave him a ‘Uuuuuhhhmmmm mayyyybeeee’ look and shrugged your shoulders “I really don’t know to be honest, I mean like I didn’t really talk that much after school yesterday. I was just doing homework and then I asked Kanaya for some help and then... OH SHIT”

Almost as if a memory brick had hit you right then and there you remembered the little slip a T.A. had given you yesterday after school that said “after first period please come to office for meeting on ‘after school club’”. You had totally forgot about that, and the fact that they didn’t capitalize any of the first letters in the ‘After School Club!’. Your first and second periods were only electives, so when the student council asked which period would be best for you to have a discussion on your club, you said and I quote “second period! Cause like you know, it’s the only elective I don’t really care for! It’s just so boring and...”. You started to get off topic after that but that, but the main point of that whole conversation was that 2nd period would work best for you and that you would “not forget!!”

When you had turned around to tell Sollux you had to run to the office, he seemed to have already been caught up in his own world and was walking further and further away. You sighed, “I don’t think I could ever understand that guy..” you thought to yourself as you speed walked to the office.

When you had arrived at the office you quickly sat yourself down at one of the tables and placed your bag by your chair. 3 student council members were sitting around the circle like table and 1 of the teachers was sitting in the middle. As you looked around you 2 other tables that had the same set up as yours, today was club evaluation day. You could call it a club check up, it was a meeting to see how everyone’s club was running, and if you’re unlucky enough this day could be what ends your club and all chances of making any other club again.

“Ok so uuuuhm... miss. (L/n) you seem to be doing great in...not losing members, but gaining members seems to be quite a...” the council member was interrupted by the teacher. “(Y/N) your club is the only club that’s doing This, bad and you need to find a way to improve it immediately, for Christ’s sake you only have 5 members! And all you guys do is what? Laze around all day?” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “look (Y/N) I see so much potential in you, I mean your grades are amazing, your ideas are amazing, I mean you are just amazing in general, but for you to make this? It’s really disappointing (Y/N) and I really did expect better.”

Mrs. Lovett, oh what an amazing teacher she was! She was already a great teacher but she always seemed to give you some “extra love” she was basically a god mom to you with how much she cared for you. She was your art teacher for 2 years but she sadly doesn’t have a junior year class other wise you would have probably gotten her again. Anyways back to the conversation.

You knew everything she was saying was true, although you didn’t believe you were all she was making you out to be she was right at the fact that you could do better. The ‘Free Time Club’ wasn’t really something that you made seriously, it was more so just an excuse to mess around after school and not have to go home for a while longer. And we all know what happens when teens get home and have lots of homework, projects, and deadlines due the next day.... we procrastinate... Since the Wi-FI was so bad at school you decided making a club where you do nothing but chill is a great way to make sure you don’t procrastinate at all! As you can see here however, this was not a great idea at all considering how the teacher was still ranting but you were still daydreaming and not paying attention.

“So, that’s why I decided that one of the council members will be helping you organize a ‘fun event’ for the after school Cross cultural event next month.” She finished with a hint of a smile coming onto her face.

You blinked back into reality, “uhm hold on.. wait, woah woah whaaaat? Like you mean next month like.... The one that’s 4 weeks away?” You almost fainted when saying those last few words. She nodded slowly before continuing, “ Yes and the council member will be keeping you all in check, im sure 5 people is enough to make a good event right? Also if your event doesn’t attract at least 10 more people to join then your club will have to be shut down.”

You lifted yourself from your seat “uhm May I?” “You May” she rolled her eyes already knowing what was to come. You cleared your throat. “Uhm yes... FUCK” you kinda coughed/ yelled it out but it was loud enough to turn heads toward you. You stiffly sat back down before asking “ok so who exactly will be’ you cringed at the word “monitoring our club?”Mrs. Lovett looked over to one of the council members before the girl said “oh!” And began to scramble for her planner, “uhm it seems like the head is free after school today.. he should be able to help, I can text him and make sure he’s free though..” Her words seemed to fade out as she pulled out her phone and started to hurriedly text him.

You were nodding at the arrangement until you read ‘Karkat Vantas Free day’ on the planner and stopped moving all together. “Oooooooh noooooo, not hiiim” you quietly whispered to yourself when the teacher had gotten up to get a tardy slip for you. Karkat Vantas, the most bossy, rudest, scariest guy in student council had made it to the head council by his hardworking attitude. You hadn’t actually met him before but you did see him around when it was time for the Cross Cultural Club event, and boy did he look mad during the preparations for it. Insults were thrown at anyone who did something slightly wrong, he was basically the Gordon Ramsey of your school. He seemed bossy and scary and that was enough to raise 282718 million different red flags in your head.

“Uhm I was wondering” you said to Mrs. Lovett when she had returned. She seemed to ignore you when she gave you the slip and started, “You may leave now (Y/N) our discussion is over, if you have any complaints please talk with us on November 31st!” You got the hint and dizzily nodded while grabbing your bag and leaving. “November 31, Novermber 31, Novermber... wait.... THERE IS NO NOVEMBER 31st!” You stood outside the office cackling at the joke more in hysteria than in humor of it. What a fantastic way to start your morning really! You hoped Beyoncé would replace Karkat and be your super visor/ baby sitter/ whatever instead, at least she would treat you with care and entertainment . You sighed and continued walking over to second period, and for the first time in your whole life, you dreaded having the school day end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jdheiwh yes ;) Karkat is actually in this one and has more than 2 lines ;)))) except he’s mostly insulting you LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow I’m crying this took too long to write. Please ignore any/ all spelling errors ;-; I’m so sorry hahaha

Today was going to be your death day, today was the day Karkat  the terrible(lololol), would come to evaluate and organize an event for the Free Time Club. You were in a worried daze all day after that meeting, not able to focus on anything but "the club reaching its end". To others this may seem like a really dumb thing to worry about, I mean who would cry over a club where you and your friends hang out in a rusty old music room? Couldn't you all just go to someone's house and hang out? Well you see, this club wasn't just THAT important to you but it was important to Dave, Jade, John, Rose,Kanaya, and whoever else had free time to come in after school.

The room itself had many happy and painful memories, in there you guys wouldn't just goof around every day. Some days all of you would gather and have a conflict mediation room, or even a time where everyone would just rant and cry about their problems. In that room after school, you all experienced loss, pain, happiness, and sometimes if you had the money for it! Snacks! It was basically a second home for everyone who went. Everyone didn't love just the club but the memories made in that place after school, and to even think of it being taken away from you was like a pull at your heart strings.

You sat down on one of the benches in the quad area, the bench was seated right under an oak tree. Today was a little hotter than usual so everyone decided to go sit under some shade, Dave and John sitting right at the stump of the tree talking about god knows what,  and Jade had brought some seeds and was trying to make a plant. You more so hung out with Jade, Rose, Kanaya, And Dave, everyone had other groups they'd hang out with some days but you didn't really hang out with anyone else so it'd always be you with them. Kanaya sat next to you and pulled out a cute Christmas cookie from her bag, "I know it's a little too early to start giving Christmas treats but' she paused to hand it to you, "it looked like you really needed one." You looked at the cookie she handed you  to see a cutely frosted gingerbread boy looking right back at you. You gave a weary smile at the gesture and bit off his head. It tasted alright, Gingerbread cookies weren't exactly your favorite but Kanaya could make anything taste good. 

You sighed "How much do you know?" Her eyes flickered from the cookie to your face, "About all of it, but you really shouldn't worry (Y/N), I know him very well and I'm positive he wouldn't do anything to try and end our club."  Your eyes widened Kanaya actually knew who Karkat was?? And she was telling you it would be ok?? Kanaya would never lie or over exaggerate when talking to anyone, but for some reason this made you extremely suspicious. "Wait, so you're telling me that Karkat Freaking Vantas, is an ok person? AND he wouldnt  try to end the club?" She shifted her eyes to the side "well..' yup of course there would be a "well" or "but" there was always a catch to these things. " he wouldn't try to finish the whole thing off, but he won't be easy to work with, he's got quite a temper and has a small amount of patience, lots of people lose their clubs because of him." Wow! You never thought you could get so happy and then get so depressed within 2 minutes! That's a record! You sighed and leaned back on the bench to stare at the sky "Kanaya, please be honest' your head shifted a little to look her in the eyes, " do you think, after all of this, we will even be able to get more people to join the club? Or even be able to keep the club at all?" 

Kanaya put her finger to her chin and hummed, "Im sorry but I really wouldn't be able to tell, you and him both have such opposing personalities which could either cause the end of our fun or the continuation of it all." "So it really just depends on me...huh?" Kanaya nodded and gave your shoulder a quick pat before getting up, "Dont worry too much about it, I'm sure you'll do fine." You nodded and gave a quiet thanks as Kanaya walked away to hang out with Rose. You checked your phone, 5 minutes before lunch ended, great. You decided to sit and plant... whatever she was planting with Jade before the bell rang so you guys could walk to class together.

The day seemed to speed by every period, which made you more and more nervous by the second and cause you to go into a nervous repetition, first  your leg would be bouncing while sitting down, someone would call you out and tell you to stop shaking the desks, you'd apologize, check the time, think about how quickly the period is going, and the repeat cycle 2728827 times in one period until your leg cramps up. By the time the bell had rung for 6th period you were so sweaty you could litterally  fill up 20 buckets of sweat with just your hand alone. You were so nervous the whole walk to the music room felt like an earthquake with how hard you were shaking. The old music room was located a bit awkwardly, it was on the other side of school and was basically squished between the old art room (to the left)  and one of the old Physics room( to the right of it). Basically this side of campus only has one active room during school hours which is the pottery classroom, it was there so the clay could dry outside in a more secluded and uninterrupted area. The school had found bigger rooms for the Physics, Music, and Art rooms as they started to get more popular and gain more students, and those small little rooms were starting to get too crowded and cause messes or accidents. 

Even with one active classroom, this part of the school was jokingly called "ghost town" by other students, this name was also created to trick and scare freshman from going to this side and convincing the poor kids that the school was haunted, or it would cause kids to do dumb dares and do dumb stuff on this side of campus. Either way this side always gave you shivers, sometimes making you wonder if it's because of the weather or if it really was haunted... 

After what felt like centuries,  you had finally reached the music room, you fixed your posture gave your face a small quick slap, and took in a hard shaky breath. The knob felt so cold and your grip on it was too hard. So hard you were basically holding on to it for dear life!  You opened the door a little to see the light were still on and saw someone sitting at the desk in the front of the room. The door was on the front left side of the room so once you walked in you were automatically in the front of the room and you would have all eyes on you if you were ever late. Thankfully for the first time in your life you weren't late, but instead you were uncomfortable and didn't know what to do with yourself once you entered. 'Why is he sitting at the front of the room!??!?!?!? Where do I sit so it's not that awkward!?!? Cmon man please get up and sit down at one of the desks!! Please!!! Cmon telekenisis! You have to exist lemme send a message to him!!" 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Karkat looking up at you from his phone and giving you a weird look. You became as stiff as a board, even him looking at you was terrifying! You gave him a smile, which probably looked like you were wincing or cringing. "Uhm hi, nice to meet you, I've heard uhm... ' you looked down trying to think of something 'interesting stuff about you! I cant wait to... uhhhh know more? Uhm work? With you?" His face didn't change at all, no amusement, no anger, just judgement. You felt like a clown, and for some reason the room just felt  like it was getting hotter and hotter too! Great anxiety is amazing! And this guy who is known for lashing out at people is giving you a 'ew get away from me' look. Life. Is. Fantastic. 

He completely ignored your introduction and pulled out a folder with your club name on it. You cringed at how silent and awkward the room was. He looked up at you, "I've heard some pretty "interesting" things about you too, and from what I've heard, I hope you have the decency to not fuck this shit up and waste all of my time when we work on this," You gulped, he really did have a way with words! like a way to make your literal heart start beating and make you gulp harder than shaggy would in Scooby Doo. Wow was it hot in here or what? You never knew you could be so uncomfortable in your whole 16 years of existing! Although he was the same age as you, it didn't make him any less terrifying, it just showed you how scary people your age could be, some would find inspiration in Karkat or would even find him attractive cause of what he does but to you.... he was just a young Gordon Ramsey. You licked your very very very dry lips and picked at the collar of your shirt. "Uhm so, what are your plans for this meeting?" He looked up from the papers and gave you a new look which you labeled as 'I'm not in the mood to talk to you bitch'.

He sighed and started "Well first I was just going read your statistics and club history, but if youre litterally gonna start pissing your pants I guess I'll talk on how I feel about this out loud, " With that sentence all fear was taken out of you and was replaced with instant hate. This dude was a literal douche, like a hard core asshole, he could fall over 5000 broken wine bottles. You nodded your head as he turned the papers towards you, you read the line he was pointing at 'Disruptive behavior, and very loud after school, sometimes stay longer than supposed to,' 'those security cameras can go suuuuuck my assssss' you thought silently crying to yourself.

"Yeah so can you give me a believable excuse as to why the fuck this says "disruptive behavior"? I mean like what in the ever-loving shit  do you guys even do here anyway? It looks like a lazy excuse to do nothing but fuck around after school and do dumbass clown shit." You straighted your back trying to gain your confidence, now you were pissed, but at the same time scared what he said was sort of true however, if you explained what you did after school wrong it could be the end of it all that quick. 

But even if it was all true he could have said it all way differently! How did this guy even get to be Vice President of student council? His attitude was totally unacceptable for a school figure, so how did any of this happen? You coughed into your hand and shifted one foot to another awkwardly. "Well uhm-" he interrupted you with a flip of the pages "and also here it says you guys have 3 kids who go here. Do you guys even try to promote this place? Or are you guys too busy fucking around to even pay attention to how much this thing is failing? I heard good things about everyone who goes here and this just seems to be your guys peak level of bullshittery. So what the fffuck happened?" Was that... a somewhat compliment?? Or just a straight up insult? You really couldn't tell at this point. 

You sighed "Well, I do agree with you on some parts, we should promote our club more and at least try to get more people to join, but all in all we don't "fuck around" all day after school, if we did that we could literally just go home and do that. I think it's more of a..." you paused to think of a word, how many times have you paused to think when talking to someone? Jeez! "Socializing type of thing and that we all go there to try new things out, experiment with new activities, and see what we like in our free time. So in a way it's kind of like trying out other club activities and seeing what we like best!"

You were kind of stretching the truth here, you guys did try out new things but... not a lot... you guys did experiment and find something you all enjoyed though. It's called video games and doing homework, best club idea ever to be honest. Though it sounded believable Karkat wasn't taking any of your shit and just kept casting different annoyed stares at you each time. You swore by the time this meeting would be over youd have 20 different looks labeled for him! 

"What kind of vile assfucking fairyshit are you crapping upon me right now?I don't have  any reports of you all asking for permission to go to other classrooms. Unless you all snuck your heinous asses on in there? Which would be like 8 billion different violations to this shithole of a school and make this whole shitshow get cancelled before airing. So why shouldn’t I just get the hell out of my seat right now and never come back? I mean I see no special shit around here do you? What makes this clown hole so different from all the other whimisical zoohouses around here?”He finished with a whiff of air and then sighed. 

You had nothing to say, your mouth was hung wide open and it took you a while to notice it, this guy obliterated and described the club in just a short few minutes.The worst part? He has seen clubs exactly like yours, lazy and not having any importance to the school, you lovely, wonderful, amazing club full of memories was seen as nothing but an obnoxious place to be kept up by the school. Soon however these clubs start to waste space and make the school take them out. The best way to take off clubs like yours? Rip them up till they reach their hard, nasty core and throw em out when they have no more value to anyone.

That’s what Karkats job was. To get rid of needless/ useless clubs by discouraging them to continue before the whole culture event started so he wouldn’t waste any of his time. Smart boy. Too bad you’re smarter though ;). You felt like a psychology genius when you had realized this. ‘HELLLLLL YEAAHHHH’ you thought silently, but maybe you were thinking too loud because Karkat looked as if he was gonna call you out again. You quickly got rid of any smile forming on your face and stood up even straighter, “Look, your whole ‘club analysis’ thing was really spot on  but,” you gripped your arm, “I really do think this can work out, I mean you are a really good leader, your persistent, and you plan things out really well, and while I may not be that great at being a leader or anything else,  I’m really good at listening and getting stuff done,” you glanced at him, he didn’t seem impressed at all but he wasn’t looking at you as if you just finished a whole bottle of ‘dumb bitch juice’ anymore. “But one thing I know for sure is that I’m determined to keep this club running, no matter how long or hard it will be. If you help us I’m sure this club and the whole school actually would be benefiting from all of this!” You started to feel way more confident. 

Who knew taking psychology and speech and debate last year would be this helpful?? He leaned back in his chair and flickered his eyes from the papers and you with a ‘thinking face’. He looked so focused you could actually understand why some people found him so... You mentally slapped yourself, ‘HEY BRAIN DO NOT LOOK AT HIM AS IF HE IS CUTE!!! STOP IT!!! HE JUST HAS A VERY NICE FACE!!! CHILL OUT!!’ You mentally screamed at yourself. He looked back up at you and got up from his seat and put a flyer on the desk while taking the folder with him, “Here,” he slid the flyer towards you, “this is all the shit you need if I’m gonna be working with your clown crew, hopefully your asses will be ready to meet again next Wednesday.” He walked to the door and opened it before stopping, “and don’t make me regret this.” He added before walking out the door.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

Your ass made it through day 1.

Hell yeah.

 

 


End file.
